There is No Love in the Darkness
by Sinking Into Madness
Summary: Soubi, abused and negleted by his lover Seimei, quickly falls in love with Ritsuka, Seimei's younger brother. But can Ritsuka help Soubi? Can he take him from his brother, who only brings pain to him? rape/abuse/BLOOD/bondage/kink/BLOOD/violence
1. From Loved, To Loveless

**Yay! My first Loveless fic! And…it's so bad! I cried while typing this and sobbed while thinking it, it's that bad.**

**Anyways, on with the warnings!**

**There will be Seimei. Yes. I said it. That bastard Seimei is here. I hate him. Hate him! Why, you ask? Just because he's the only thing standing in Soubi and Ritsuka's way. **

**There is Soubi and Ritsuka action, a lot of it, but for now, I'm focusing on Soubi and Seimei's relationship, which…isn't a very good one. **

**There is rape, EXTREME rape, so please, if you do not like rape and you read this story, I am telling you now:**

**I WARNED YOU.**

**There is a lot of blood, a lot of kink and bondage and most of all, blood. **

**This has nothing to do with the whole, Fighter and Sacrifice relationship nor has it anything to do with Loveless' storyline.**

**Ritsuka is about 17 years, Seimei 20 and Soubi will be 24. *Even though Soubi is the oldest, he is still uke to ONE of the brothers, and of course, you already know who the bastard is* **

**There is MAJOR OOCness, so don't even start flaming me about it! Everyone, even Ritsuka's mother, acts completely different from the series. **

**One more thing…**

**THERE WILL BE BLOOD!**

**Lots of it! So, if you don't like any of the things stated above, please, escort yourself from this page IMMEDIATELY. **

**No, no, don't cry my lovies. It'll all be ok soon….**

**Now, that those are done…On with the story!**

**Chapter 1: From Loved, to Loveless**

Cold. Everything was so cold. It was _freezing_. Why? Where was he? Why was it so cold?

He shivered, his blonde hair moving over his dark blue eyes, only adding to the darkness of the room. He blinked, trying to adjust his eyes, when he felt the collar around his neck tighten and rattle against the wall, the sharp clinking sound hurting his ears. He was naked, his bottom hitting the cold floor with a slap as he plopped down

Not this room…please, no…

"Enjoying yourself, Soubi-kun?"

Soubi looked up and of course, Seimei smirked through the small window of the room, staring at his little boyfriend squirm against the cold cement of the walls and floor. At least his wrists weren't tied up, not this time. Soubi desperately clawed at the collar that only got tighter and tighter around his throat, his eyes squeezing shut at the pain.

He could barely breathe when he heard the door to the black room crash open, heard the footsteps getting closer to him as he felt his stomach lurch.

"S-Seimei…t-take i-it off…p-please…"

Soubi heard a growl and was answered with a hard slap to the face. His head turned with the force, his breathing turning into wheezing as he felt Seimei's body lean close to his, his fingers tracing over the hard metal and leather of the collar around Soubi's neck.

"I'll take it off…when I feel like it."

"P-Please Seimei…it hurts…I-I can't," Soubi's eyes widened as he felt his chest seemingly close in on itself, he gasped and clawed at the collar, the pain slowly seeping up from his stomach to his chest, enveloping it along with the panic that wracked his body.

Seimei sighed and unlocked the collar, letting it fall back and bang against the wall. Soubi gasped and coughed, blood splotching against the black floor. Seimei pulled him up by his arm and Soubi felt Seimei's lips at his ear.

"That will be the last time you _ever _do that. Do you hear me?"

Soubi didn't answer. He couldn't His throat was sore and his chest still hurt, the pain still there, around his lungs, twisting his chest and making his eyes blur. Seimei pushed him away, his body moving forward as he fell to the ground once more.

"Did. You. Hear. Me?"

Soubi coughed and wheezed in a breath. "Y-Yes…I h-heard you…"

He cried out as he felt the hard material of Seimei's boot dig into his ribs, pushing him over and making him lay on his side.

"Get up. Get out and get dressed. Do whatever it is you do to cover up. We're having dinner with my family."

**End Chapter**

**Ok, relatively short. Not a lot to work with, but you get the point don't you?**

**Seimei is one BUG asshole in this fic and shall remain as such until some things happen. I have warned you in the beginning and I will warn you now. That was only a taste of what will happen to Soubi. **

**Things are going to get much, much worse for him. **

**So please, PLEASE, do not read on if you do not like these kinds of things.**

**Well…did you like? Yes? No?**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Jeanni Ruiz**


	2. Curing the Most Deadly Virus

**Okay, if you want warnings, refer to the first chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Curing the Deadliest Virus**

Soubi had cleaned himself up as best as he could, and threw on a dark blue turtle neck sweater and long black jeans and white socks. He slipped on his glasses and tied his hair back into a high ponytail, letting some of the blonde hair fall over his temples and cheeks. He couldn't help but stare at Seimei when he finished dressing, the man he had been with for almost 5 years…who almost killed him not even and hour before.

He dressed in a black polo and dark blue jeans and black socks. He had lost his ears long ago, two months after they had first met, and his dark violet eyes took in the sight of his lover. Seimei walked over to Soubi and leaned down, brushing his lips on Soubi's cheek and let out a small chuckle when the blonde flinched away.

"Let's go. They won't wait forever." He grabbed Soubi's hand and pulled him towards the door, locking it behind them. He always locked the door…ever since he turned his closet into that cement prison…

Soubi walked down the stairs, his head down, his eyes on the floor. He gave off nothing. No pain. No sadness. No happiness. Until he heard the loud shout of his name and small arms wrap around his waist. He smiled down at Ritsuka, and hugged the boy back; inhaling the soft scent of the one person he really loved.

"Sou-chan! How are you today?" Ritsuka asked.

Soubi smiled. "I'm doing great, Ritsuka-kun. How about you?"

The small neko, who still had his ears, smiled happily and ran to his seat, "I'm doing well too, Soubi! Mom bought me the new video game I wanted."

Soubi flashed him a smirk as Seimei took a seat next to him at the table. "You have to be careful with those games, Ritsuka. They'll melt your brain."

Seimei, who was taking a drink of Pepsi, snorted in the drink and put it down, a small laugh coming from his lips. "What brain, Soubi?"

Soubi chuckled and Ritsuka blushed darkly at the comment and his hands curled into fists under the table. "At least I don't b-"

"Dinner's ready!"

Seimei looked up at his mother and Soubi smiled when she asked how he felt today. "Fine, thank you, Aoyagi-san."

She laid down their plates; Soubi's filled a little more, since she was one of the few that knew what Seimei did to him. She sat at one end of the table, the other end empty and Ritsuka sitting alone on one side while he glared daggers at his older brother on the other side.

Soubi ate all of the food, his body lurching for the nutrition of the rice and fish, with the pickles and green beans on the side. He even asked for seconds, which was something that he never did. Seimei raised a brow curiously at Soubi's actions, but Ritsuka only smiled at Soubi and asked for seconds himself, since he really was hungry.

Seimei had starved Soubi; anyone could guess it, because of the way he looked. The huge sweaters he wore over his body, which used to be tight on his frame before, muscles that used to ripple on his skin. Ritsuka had always liked Soubi, he had always thought that Soubi was beautiful, and he still did, but he wanted Soubi to eat more and get those muscles back. He was spending too much time chained up…

Ritsuka knew what Seimei did to Soubi also…he heard the screams at night, the headboard banging against the wall…It made him scared at first and he thought that Seimei was hurting Soubi, and even though it was true, Kaa-san always said that they couldn't tell anyone, because Seimei could go to jail.

But that's what Ritsuka wanted. He didn't want Seimei with Soubi anymore. He wanted to be with Soubi. To make Soubi better, to help him and take care of him. To love him like he should be loved.

He looked up at Soubi's empty plate and saw the blonde sitting back in the chair and holding his stomach, the sleeve of the sweater rolling up slightly and showing off a fresh wound on his wrist, the soft pale skin ripped and bruised, tainted a light pink color around the edges and a dark red in the middle, where the marks went deeper into his skin.

Ritsuka stood suddenly, surprising everyone at the table. "I…I want to go shower." He walked around the table and gave a kiss to his mother, then one on Seimei's cheek. He hugged Soubi tightly, hearing his breaths coming in wheezes. He almost growled, but the only thing he whispered, while Seimei talked to his mother, was,

"Leave him."

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**After Dinner –Seimei's Bedroom-**

Seimei smiled as he studied what his lover wore, his cock hardening completely as he seen the blush on his face and the way his legs moved seductively when he walked in the clear high heels.

Soubi donned a very short nurse's dress, only covering a bit of his hips, and his legs were covered in a pair of pure white fishnet leggings. The clear heels on his feet, the small blood red garter on his thigh and a small nurse's hat on his hair, which was in a high ponytail again, made him look like a delectable treat, just waiting to be ravaged by the man that was sitting on his bed, his legs crossed under the long white doctor's coat.

And nothing else.

Seimei liked to role play with Soubi, mainly just dressing him up and screwing him into the mattress, but sometimes, Soubi just looked too good to just bend over and fuck. Sometimes, the outfit just fit him so perfectly that Seimei just had to sit there and stare at Soubi, just to take in the fact that his lover was the most beautiful he's ever seen.

The younger man looked at the soft pale skin around Soubi's wrists and got up, Soubi flinching back when he seen Seimei coming towards him. Seimei gently picked Soubi's arm up and studied the wrist, his violet gaze flicking into Soubi's dark blue.

"I'm sorry, my Koi."

Soubi's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly in shock. He was…sorry? And he called him Koi?! Seimei pulled Soubi's arm toward the bed, and he laid Soubi back onto the bed, spreading his legs and seeing the leather garter on his thigh. It wasn't unusual for him to see it there. He wore the garter all the time, even before he had even met Seimei.

It fit his thigh perfectly, Seimei thought as he flicked his tongue against the top of the red material, hearing Soubi gasp softly. He smiled against the soft skin of Soubi's thigh and curled his finger around one of the lines of the leggings. He liked the way they looked on Soubi, the way they hugged his skin and made him look like a devious little sex toy.

But he was much more than just a toy. He was important to Seimei. He only treated him the way he did so that Soubi wouldn't leave. And he knew Soubi wouldn't. Not because Soubi loved _him,_ but because he loved Ritsuka. And that irked him.

But, right now, to make up for what he had done that afternoon, he needed to be gentle. For now, at the very least. He needed to see if Soubi was alright, to see if he hadn't damaged him as much as he thought he did. He slipped his hands to the edges of the fishnets, and slid them off, one by one, taking off the clear heels with them, but then putting them back on when he threw the leggings aside.

Soubi's breathes were coming out in pants now, his arms in the sheets as he felt Seimei's hands sliding up his stomach and gently squeezing his nipples. He hated himself now, more than ever. He knew he didn't want it, but his body told Seimei otherwise. His mind was screaming for him to dig the heel of these damn shoes inside his eyes and run, run far away from him…

But he couldn't.

He couldn't run away. What if Seimei directed his anger towards Ritsuka? What if…

His thoughts drifted away when he felt Seimei nibbling on his thighs and in between his legs. Soubi's hips bucked forward when Seimei flicked a tongue against his now hard cock, and Seimei smiled when Soubi let out a whine.

Soubi looked down at Seimei, feeling that intense gaze on his face again, and saw the younger man taking him into his mouth, sucking on the tip, his eyes closed as he tasted the salty pre cum dripping from Soubi's cock.

Soubi moaned when he felt the fingers around his nipples squeeze harder and moaned even loader when he felt his cock sliding into the back of Seimei's throat, when he felt Seimei's tongue play with the vein that throbbed insistently.

How he wondered what it felt like to be inside Seimei…He had never taken Seimei before, he was always the one that was bent over and fucked. Always the one with his legs open. But he had been eating more lately, exercising when he could and he could feel his muscles returning, could feel himself thicken up.

Soubi let out a mewl when Seimei bobbed his head up and down, taking him all the way in his throat, sucking him off slowly. Soubi began to grind his hips forward and Seimei hummed, the vibrations coming from his mouth sending shivers up Soubi's spine.

Soubi whimpered and arched his back off of the bed, his blonde hair framing his face as he opened his mouth to pant easier.

His now bare legs were on Seimei's shoulders, the heels resting on his back, and Seimei let go of Soubi's cock, to lick and tease at it from the side. He bit down on the foreskin and Soubi cried out. Seimei pulled at the foreskin and bit down on it. He had enough waiting and got up, dropping Soubi's legs onto the bed.

"Soubi…my Koi…sit up."

Soubi did as he was told, not wanting to anger his lover right now. He came forward, and for the first time in almost 3 years, Seimei bent down and brushed his lips against his, pressing against them softly. Soubi gasped softly and looked at Seimei, who had this…different light in his eyes. As if…he actually wanted to comfort Soubi.

What the hell?

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"N-No…please, Seimei, please, no…"

Seimei had forgotten all about comforting Soubi, all about what he was doing and let his rage take over. He had gotten a shackle and tied his now bare foot to the corner of the bed and got the collar on him after he had taken off his nurse's outfit. He was naked and chained again, but this time he had the comfort of sitting on a bed.

The slap to his face brought him back to reality. "Shut up!"

Soubi did was he was told again, his lips pressing into a tight line…the same lips that Seimei had kissed only moments before he had snapped. Before he had pushed Soubi back and slapped him.

"Bend over. I don't want to see your face, you damn whore."

The insult made Soubi blush and he scrambled to bend over the large wood foot board, resting his hands on the small couch in front of the bed. He knew the whipping would start any minute now. It was either those or the paddle. How he despised the paddle. It hurt even worse than the whip did. But…then again…Soubi _lived_ for the pain Seimei gave him.

He let out a yelp when he felt the first whip, slashing against his back, and yelped again when he felt the whip come at him faster, the sound of the whip flying through the air behind him making him shiver. He screamed when he felt it hit him again, in the same spot, deepening the already bloody wound.

He could feel him warm blood rolling off of him, dripping onto the sheets and foot board and some on the small couch. His back arched when he heard the whip coming at him again, like a sword singing against its sheath.

He whimpered when it hit him and gasped when he felt the handle of the whip pushing inside of him.

"Nasty little bitch. You like that, don't you?"

Soubi whimpered once more, but Seimei wasn't satisfied with that answer. He pushed the leather handle all the way inside and slapped Soubi's ass, leaving his hand print, on the soft skin.

"I. Asked. You. A. Question!" He punctuated the words with the way he pumped his hand with the whip, feeling Soubi sucking it in.

He smirked when Soubi answered his question, his cock twitching at the answer. "Y-Yes…Seimei, I-I like it…"

Seimei spit on his hand and covered his aching cock, already dripping with pre cum, and took out the whip, throwing it aside. With a quick thrust and a loud scream from Soubi, he was encased in his "Koi's" tight heat.

It felt so good, but he knew that inside, Soubi was injured, bleeding, cut. From all of the things that Seimei has done to him. But right now, the younger male didn't care as he neared his release. He pounded into Soubi, the older blonde arching his back at the rough touches and the way Seimei hit his prostate. His throat hurt from screaming, his face sore from the slaps and his back still bleeding from the whip.

"N-No…Seimei! Please, no!"

Seimei laughed and continued ramming his hips forward. The sound of wet skin slapping against skin echoed the room and made Ritsuka and his mother press their ears to the door even more. Then they heard him. They heard Soubi sobbing.

"No m-more…Seimei…please, no more! It hurts, please!"

Ritsuka felt his teeth clench and he stood, his mother right next to him. Soubi, still bent over the footboard was limp now, and with one more thrust, Seimei's seed filled him, his insides burning with the white liquid.

He screamed, his insides burning and his body convulsing in pain as the cum seeped into the wounds he had. He continued screaming, even as Seimei got off of him and cleaned off and even as Ritsuka and Aoyagi-san burst through the door and rushed over to the bed, seeing if he was alright.

Tears were rolling down his cheeks as Ritsuka laid his head on his lap and he sobbed onto the soft material of the boy's pajamas.

Seimei had gone too far this time.

"Mama, where is Seimei?"

She looked in all the rooms, all the closets, under all the beds, and came back to the room.

She hung her head as she seen Soubi crying harder onto Ritsuka, the boy stroking his hair softly. It couldn't be true…Seimei was gone.

**End Chapter**

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

***dances around room, drunk on wine* Oh, yeah, uh-huh, I got it, I did it, another chapter, another chapter. **

***sees you staring and stops***

…

**:3**

**Hey! So….did you like it? Yes? No? **

**Got a lot finished in one day. And yes, Seimei is still the BIGGEST bastard ever. But, you have to read on to figure out why…**

**Well, tell Jeanni what you think! Reviews are loved and so are PM's. Thanks!**

**Jeanni Ruiz**


	3. Innocence and Temptation

**Note: I have changed my penname to Yuki Agatsuma from Jeanni Ruiz because some idiot thought it would be fun to stalk me. T-T**

**Anyways, I'm very sorry for the wait in this fic. I haven't had any internet in almost two months because of a certain someone that I will not mention and also because I haven't gotten inspiration to write anything. **

**But then I discovered the wonderful world of RP and I was hooked, addicted and drawn in completely. I don't think, since I've started rping, that I've gone a day without it. It's just so much fun!**

***clears throat***

**Ahem….anywhoo…here is Chapter 3, where a certain Blondie and kitty begin to see the truth about their feelings and such.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Innocence and Temptation**

"No, that isn't fair, Sou-kun, that isn't fair!" Ritsuka whined loudly as he threw the control to his game onto the floor. He had lost in his new game, again, and Soubi had just started playing it that same day. The boy had taken his game to Soubi's apartment in a duffel bag, along with a few other things, like clothes and his toothbrush since he was going to be staying over for the night. Much to Kio's annoyance.

Soubi smiled and chuckled softly, a cigarette hanging from inbetween his soft lips as he looked over at Ritsuka. "Well, maybe you just suck at this game, no?"

Ritsuka growled and snatched the cigarette out of his lips, putting it out in the ashtray. "Listen here, Mr. Agatsuma, I know very well how to play this game!" At that, Soubi laughed and leaned back into his chair, slipping Kio's lollipop from his mouth and putting it into his mouth.

"Sou-Chan! Give it back, I wasn't done with that!" Soubi shrugged his shoulders and let out a soft grunt as Kio laid a hand on the top of his blonde hair. Hard. He smirked and crunched the lollipop in his mouth, making Kio's teeth grit. "Ugh! I hate that sound!" He covered his heavily pierced ears and walked into the kitchen as Ritsuka raised a brow, looking up at Soubi.

"What's his deal?"

"He's an idiot."

"Yeah, I know that, but wow." His small ears twitched softly over his dark hair, Soubi pale fingers reaching out to ruffle those dark strands around his fingers. The boy smiled a bit and let out a purr, rubbing his head against his warm fingers lightly, those ears of his flat on hi head as his tail flicked happily behind him.

It had been about four months since Seimei disappeared. Not a word coming back to tell his family and friends how he was or to even make sure that Soubi was alright. Though, he probably never cared if he was. Personally, Ritsuka was glad that Seimei was gone. He was happy that Soubi was free of his older brother and his torture.

Soubi had lost his slim figure and grown to be what he once was; the muscular, strong and healthy blonde that Ritsuka had first met. His blonde hair had grown out; from to his shoulders down to the middle of his back, his navy orbs had that glow in them once more, that lively sense of humor of his came back quickly after Seimei had left. His body actually fit into those sweaters of his, in a very good way, and Ritsuka always admired that.

"Sou-Chan? Where is my bag of pudding lollipops?" The lime-haired man asked as he came from the kitchen, a cup of coffee in his hand. Which confused Ritsuka. Who would be drinking coffee at this time of night? It was almost 11 pm and they were still up, which was something Ritsuka didn't usually do unless he was with Soubi.

The blonde held up the empty bag of lollipops, letting a few of them fall to the floor from his lap. "Ah…Ritsuka did it." The neko boy let out a soft grunt as he looked over at Kio. "I did not!"

Guilty.

He had a lollipop hanging right from in between his lips, just as Soubi did, and Kio growled as he seen them. "Come on! You know those are so hard to find!" Ritsuka laughed as Soubi threw a lollipop at Kio's face.

"Shut up, Kio. Sit down and watch me beat Ritsuka again." The boy growled at that, his ears flat on his head.

"You aren't winning this time, Sou-kun!"

"I am so."

"No you're not!"

"Am so."

"Are to!"

"I just did."

Ritsuka blinked as he looked over at the T.V, his fighter lay flat on the ground of the church background. "Nyah, how did you do that? You didn't even give me the chance to fight with Jin!"

Soubi laughed and put down his remote. "Kitten is getting cranky. Time for bed." He grabbed Ritsuka from under his arms and picked him up, the boy struggling to get free.

"I am not a little kid anymore, Sou-kun! Put me down, I'm not sleepy!" His eyelids drooped a bit as he continued to struggle, his lips curved into a frown. His ears flat on his head before he stopped his struggles to let out a yawn. "Ok…maybe a nap wouldn't hurt…"

Soubi chuckled softly and turned off the game while Kio changed the channel to watch something else. The artist was beginning to fall asleep himself, so he knew that he would be saying goodnight to Soubi and that brat soon so that he could go back to his own apartment.

"I don't want to go to bed yet though, Soubi…" The blonde smiled softly and pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead lightly, his hands running through his short black hair.

"How about when Kio leaves, I'll join you, that way, you don't have to stay alone, alright?" The boy nodded a bit before nuzzling into Soubi's pillows, taking in his scent as those small ears went flat on his head, his tail curling in delight as he had that soft scent in his lungs. Soubi smiled softly and covered his body in a blanket, switching off the light and going back to the living room.

_**KioxSoubi ~Enjoy Aneue~**_

"Sou-Chan, is that kid asleep?" Kio poked his head over the couch, his glasses resting on the end table. He had been lying down on the couch, cuddling into a cushion, waiting for Soubi to come back out of the room so that he could leave. He had no idea that Soubi would get better so quick, and get all of his looks back. He used to be even thinner than Kio while he was with Seimei, but the man looked healthy, and as sexy as he could remember.

The blonde sat down next to Kio, plucking the lollipop from his mouth again and putting it in his own. "Yes, he's asleep. Are you leaving now?"

Kio pouted slightly and looked over at him. "Do you really want me to leave, Sou-Chan?" He smirked a bit and sat up on Soubi's lap, his arms wrapped around his neck. Of course he would flirt with Soubi. He couldn't help himself; the blonde was the one he wanted for a long time now. It was good to see Soubi, single, and hopefully, willing.

Soubi smiled a bit, flicking the lollipop from one side of his mouth to the other before wrapping his arms around Kio's waist and lifting his navy gaze up towards Kio's amethyst. "I don't mind if you want to stay the night. It will just call for a bit more creativity, no?"

He chuckled softly and grabbed the small bottle of lube Kio had in his back pocket and threw it aside, slipping his hand inside his jeans slowly, making the artist jump a bit at how quickly he got the hang of it. He would then let out a light yelp as Soubi stood, carrying Kio to the table in which had various paint and oils spread around it. The tubes of paint were open and as Kio's bottom hit the table, some of the paint squirt out onto the table.

"S-Sou-Chan?"

Soubi chuckled a bit as Kio's voice trembled, his body shuddering as the blonde began to unbutton his shirt, slipping it off of his shoulders and to the ground easily. "This will be getting a bit messy, Kio; you may want to take a shower before you leave." Soubi smirked and pushed the man back onto the table, raising a brow as he seen his nipples perked and hard.

His pale fingers grazed up his sides slowly, going over his chest to flick at those perked buds. His fingers pinched them slightly, pulling at them, making the man beneath him gasp softly, before he leaned down to slide his tongue against the nipple, swirling the wet muscle around it slowly. Kio couldn't help but let out a moan, his back arching off the paint, feeling it stick to his skin.

Soubi's hands moved down to the waist of his jeans, unbuttoning them easily before slipping the down his long, tan legs along with his socks and shoes. "Come on, Kio, I know you can make more noise than that."

Kio growled as he heard his statement, glaring down at him with glazed eyes. "Shut up…" Soubi smiled a bit, slipping his tongue down Kio's chest and over his flat stomach, parting those slim legs of his before his tongue slid over his hip. "I've heard it before, Kio. I used to live with you, remember? You used to have so many lovers, I lost count." He chuckled as Kio hissed.

"I did not! It was just a random thing for me to do. I enjoy sex, is that so wrong?"

"Give me a disease, and I'll kill you."

Kio growled and gasped loudly as his amethyst orbs grew large, feeling Soubi's lips pressed against his skin, sucking roughly on his small entrance. "Nngh…"

Soubi smirked as his tongue slid against the wrinkled skin, flicking inside of him slowly while his hands kept his legs open with a firm grip. His navy hues flicked up to Kio's face, a small chuckle passing his lips as the loud moans filled the empty room. The paint was oozing onto the floor now as Kio lay back against it, some of it going into his bright hair and over his tan skin.

The artist moaned even louder as that tongue slid into his body, flicking at the soft walls inside of him. His hands slid into those long strands of blonde hair, untying his ponytail as they twisted into a fist. "Mm…Sou-Chan…" His cock throbbed as it stood erect in between his legs, begging for attention from the blonde.

Which it got quickly.

Soubi let his tongue slide up the man's sac slowly, up to the base of his cock, and up the throbbing shaft. Soubi had no intention of sucking him off, not for one second, but he just wanted to make sure that Kio was ready, because he wasn't going to prepare him either. His hands spread open his legs as he stood and unzipped his own jeans, pushing them off along with his boxers.

He was hard, of course that was only natural, since he wasn't thinking about Kio one bit. The only thing on his mind was his sweet little kitten. His little Ritsuka. He didn't even give a damn if Kio came of not. He just wanted to ride this out so that he wouldn't rape the boy in his sleep.

He growled softly and pushed his cock inside Kio roughly, a frown curving his lips as Kio let out a scream. He rolled those navy eyes and thrust his hips forward roughly, feeling that tight entrance contract around him roughly, He didn't know why he was being so rough. Perhaps it was because he didn't care. Perhaps he was mad because Kio never came to him when he wanted sex. Or maybe, he just wanted to get it over with.

He sighed softly and stopped his thrusts as Kio whimpered, letting him get accustomed to his length inside him. He felt Kio's rolling his hips, testing the waters before he pushed his hips forward a bit, making the man moan softly.

Perfect.

He held his legs up as his pace began, hard and rough into his best friend, slamming his cock harder and deeper inside of him. "Ahh! N-No…not so rough, Soubi please…" He begged as his head slid over the paint, making marks on the table, coating his hair with blue and red. His eyes clenched shut as he bit down on his bottom lip, the pain of being ripped open quickly overcoming him as his cock dripped with pre cum.

He couldn't help himself. Soubi was Soubi, and if he wanted to be rough, then so be it. He finally had his chance to be with Soubi and if it was this painful, then he would bear with it. He grit his teeth as Soubi's thrusts grew harder into his body, making his back arch, his mouth pool with saliva.

"Mmm! Oh…there, please, there…"

His hips bucked down onto Soubi's as his prostate was hit roughly, the blonde angling his own hips as he thrust into his prostate even more. His blonde tresses were flicked over his shoulder and forehead, his body beginning to sheen with sweat along with Kio's as he pushed his hard arousal deeper into his body.

Kio whimpered as his stomach coiled, his body telling him that even though he was bleeding and sore, he was going to cum, and hard.

Soubi smirked as he felt the blood rushing over his ears, his stomach tightening as Kio's body began to clench roughly around him. His fingers squeezed his legs roughly, knowing that he'd leave bruises. It was almost as though he were claiming Kio.

In some ways, it was.

"Soubi!" He moaned loudly as he came hard onto his chest and stomach, tightening painfully around Soubi's cock, making the blonde grunt softly and empty himself inside the artist, slamming his hips forward to push his seed deeper into Kio. "Mm…"

He smiled a bit as he felt the warm cum and blood slide down his leg.

Being rough…He liked it.

_**End Chapter**_

_**Wheeeeeeeeeeee! Chapter 3, FINA-FUCKING-LY! **_

_**It was short and not very graphic because I'm a bit rushed…my stupid bitchy parents want the laptop back. Ugh…anyway! Tell me what you think! The Kio and Soubi was for a friend of mine, but personally, I fucking hate Kio.**_

_**With a passion.**_

_**I hope Kio rots in hell.**_

_**Like I told my friend on the phone once:**_

_**If Kio was dead in the middle of a damn freeway, I'd run his ass over, put it in reverse and do it again and again…**_

_**Slutty whore.**_

_**Heh.**_

_**Yuki Agatsuma**_


End file.
